Along Came A Spider
by ccrulz
Summary: A new case arises in Toronto. It appears to be a giant spider of some kind, Henry is not pleased.
1. Chapter 1

Vicki was doing some light, very light cleaning in her office. It had been three months since she found out she was pregnant again. She was almost perky, it was scaring Coreen. Things had been a little quiet in Toronto. It was too quiet Vicki thought as in the calm before the storm. Coreen was bored with normal cases as she put it. Henry had taken the kids to the park. He called to let Vicki know he was on his way back.

Vicki knew he was behind her but didn't let on. Henry wrapped his arms around her caressing her still flat stomach. She hadn't started to show yet. Henry was ready for her to have that baby bump he loved so much.

"So, anything yet?" he asked in her ear, kissing her earlobe and sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, yeah actually," she said turning, her cleaning rag still in hand. Henry pulled back looking somewhat surprised.

"And...??" Henry was anxious to know the sex. Vicki had promised she would tell him as soon as she sensed anything. She had about two days earlier but wasn't sure until today.

"And.." Vicki said wrapping her arms around him, her cleaning rag dangling over his back, "Ward is going to be one very happy big brother," she then proceeded to kiss him. He smiled behind her kiss. They began to kiss very deeply. Henry smelled her arousal while Vicki felt his.

"Stop that in there," Coreen yelled from the outer office. Henry and Vicki stopped making out and started laughing. Coreen had developed extra sensitive smell over the last year, much more like a lycan. She could smell both of them becoming aroused.

"Sorry Coreen," Vicki yelled.

"Another boy," Henry said softly. He brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, "who's telling Abbie?" Henry said raising an eyebrow. Vicki made a face.

"You?" She pointed to his chest.

"We'll draw straws, " he teased. As he turned his head toward Vicki's desk, he screamed and began hopping around swatting at his shoulder, his big hands flailing everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with you Henry?" Vicki said looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Coreen came running in, thinking Vicki was screaming. Her eyes had changed to animal.

"Vic?...Henry?" Coreen asked in confusion. Henry was still hopping, his eyes had bled to black, he was swatting all over now.

"Henry!!" Vicki finally stopped him from hopping by grabbing him by the shoulders, "what the fuck are you freaking out about?"

Vicki was looking everywhere, Coreen was just staring wondering what had happened.

"Spider, it was a spider Vicki," Henry said still searching his shirt, picking at it. Vicki stopped helping him.

"Spider. You're afraid of a spider?" she asked. He nodded yes. There was huge pause then raucious laughter from both Coreen and Vicki. They were doubled over, holding their stomachs cracking up. They were both crying instantaneously.

"Oh, you two find that funny do you?" Henry snorted out. He was one unhappy vampire.

"Well.." Vicki was trying to compose herself, wiping her eyes, taking a breath, "you were screaming like a girl Henry. That was hilarious on it's own." Henry growled still looking nervously around. Vicki flung the rag over her shoulder and one came flying out of it, Henry screamed like a girl again, ducking as it flew by.

This brought another round of laughter from the girls. Henry was beyond frustrated at this point. As perfect timing would have it, in walks Det. Mike Celluci.

He stopped, stared at the group, Henry all pissy, the girls laughing their asses off and contemplated leaving.

"Am I interrupting anything fun?" Mike smiled. Henry glared at Vicki first, then Coreen.

"No, Mike, what's up?" Vicki said still trying to stop her giggling, wiping tears from her eyes.

He looked around at the group knowing full well something was up finally deciding that ignorace was bliss. He threw a folder on Vicki's desk.

"New case, Crowley sent me right to the Spook Squad," Vicki made a face at him. She hated when Mike said that and he knew it.

Vicki opened the folder. There were photos of some type of stringy stuff all over bodies that looked to have been sucked dry. Henry was looking over her shoulder. His eyes went wide at the photo, Vicki could swear she heard him gulp.

Mike raised an eyebrow at Henry's reaction, "Seen this before?"

Coreen left to her outer office, her hand stifling her smile. Vicki was clearing her throat to keep from giggling again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mike finally said after a pause, throwing his hands up, "Vic, you find this funny?" he said pointing to the folder.

"No." Henry finally said. Vicki had gotten ahold of herself enough to tell Mike why she was laughing.

"Mike, this looks like a spider did this," She said pointing to the body.

"Yeah, that's what we thought hence, " he pointed to Vicki and Henry.

"So why the laughter?" Mike said crossing his arms. Vicki looked up at Henry for permission to tell Mike what she had just discovered only five minutes ago about her vampire husband.

Henry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Mike, Henry is arachniphobic," Vicki said as straight faced as possible. Mike was quite only for a moment and then, like Vicki and Coreen, lost it.

Vicki felt the breeze as Henry left the office with vampiric speed...

"Oh shit." they said in unison...


	2. Irrational Fears

After Henry's quick exit, Vicki got the specs on the case, took the folder and went home. She felt a little bad for upsetting Henry then had to giggle again at his reaction. It was comical as she had never seen that side of him. In all their years together, she hadn't know he was afraid of spiders. Her mind was also wandering to how she would tell the kids about the baby. London wouldn't care, Ward would be on cloud nine but Abbie, her little mini-me, that was a different horror story.

Vicki got out of her car took a deep breath and sighed out. First things first, Henry. She walked into the house only to be bombarded by her three little ones.

"Hey, where's daddy?" She asked after hugs and kisses. Ward pointed to his drawing room.

"What happened Mother?" Abbie asked. Vicki looked down at Abbie quickly deciding that waiting to speak to her would be best.

"Nothing Abigail, he's just...tired," Vicki finally said knowing full well vampires didn't get tired. The twins looked at her like she had lost it, they knew something was wrong.

"Mother, we need to talk later," Abbie said huffing off. Ward took Vicki's hand, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

"It's okay, we know daddy's upset, you'll make him better won't you." Vicki smiled at her perceptive little boy. London grabbed Vicki's other hand, her thumb in it's favorite spot, her mouth. She grinned behind her thumbsucking.

"Yes, mommy will make daddy better. Can you take London to the kitchen? I'll be in there in a minute, " Ward took his younger sister away as requested leaving Vicki to go to Henry, dreading his mood. Yes, she could make Henry better but not while the kids were up.

Vicki opened the door to find Henry drawing with fervor. He never looked up but she knew he sensed her.

"Henry" she said softly closing the door behind her. He didn't respond. She moved over to the table, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. She felt him tense as she she touched him. She moved her hand down his back feeling him relax a just a bit.

"Henry, we need to talk about what happened," she said softly.

"There's no need." he answered firmly. Vicki still had the visual of him screaming and flailing. She tried not to smile at the thought.

"Henry, my sweet Prince, everyone has their fears, isn't that what you told me?" She leaned herself over to face him, putting her within inches of him. He growled for a moment, his eyes dark and brooding. Vicki pretended to pout.

"Darling, you know I love you, even if you can't kill the spiders in the house. You kill the monsters, that's all I care about," she teased. Henry was still frowning, Vicki batted her eyes at him.

"Victoria, do you know what it's like to be a man who's afraid of spiders? It's...it's..." Henry was looking for a word, Vicki offered him one...

"Embarrassing?" Henry glared at her realizing that she was right but he was not about to admit it.

"NO, the word I was looking for was irrational," he finally said leaning back in his chair. Vicki climbed into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and settled in. Henry's body relaxed more, well some parts did, others woke up.

"Henry, if you don't want to work this case with us, it's okay. No one is going to make fun of you. I'll kick their ass if they do, " Vicki was very serious.

"Vicki, I can work this case. But I will tell you, if we find a giant spider, I..well I..." Vicki stopped him with a kiss. She parted his lips with her tongue, sucking on his bottom lip. Henry wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. They kissed for just mere seconds but it was enough to make Vicki pant and groan. Henry's touch was intoxicating. He pulled away first leaving Vicki frowning.

"Don't you want to know why?" Henry asked.

"Sure, if you want me to know." She shrugged. Hell yeah she wanted to know but she wasn't going to push him. He sighed and began telling her about living in the castles as a boy. He told her that he used to play hide and seek with the servant's children, his very best friends. They liked Henry for who he was, not because he was the King's son. Henry relished that. One particular afternoon, Henry decided to hide in a dark area of the castle.

"It was a small alcove, very dark and damp." Vicki kissed away his frown lines as he talked, "I was barely breathing, my legs curled underneath me. I was pleased with myself, I was the last one hiding. Then, I felt them. They were crawling all over the back of my neck, in my hair, down my shirt.." Henry swallowed, closeds his eyes and shuddered as he told the story. Vicki felt bad for him, she could not imagine one of her children being that terrified of something.

"Oh, I'm sorry Henry," Vicki put her hand on his cheek and turned him toward her.

"It' perfectly normal to have phobias," Vicki told him.

"I'm a vampire, why should that be normal?" Henry's voice seemed to be up an octave.

"Because you are a human, a man, why wouldn't it be?" Vicki pushed herself down onto his lap to remind him he was a normal man. Then, she hopped up making him grunt in displeasure.

"But, I must admit, if you scream like that again," she smiled, "I'm not guarenteeing there won't be some laughter. But it's purely out of love honey."

"I'm sure." Henry shot back.

Vicki decided to face her fear, telling Abbie. She had a slight suspicion that Abbie knew something, though she wasn't telling. She found the children in the kitchen with Gwen eating dinner. Vicki sat and ate with them, Henry joined in. They had a nice family dinner.

"Abbie, why don't you and I talk alone?" Vicki told her oldest child. Abbie had been born first, of course, thereby making her Vicki's oldest child by two minutes. Abbie hopped off of her chair and followed her mother outside. Vicki took her hand leading her to the treehouse Henry had built for them. It was a place that Vicki and Abbie went to often to talk, read or just relax. As they climbed the tree ladder, Vicki went first opening the hatch in the floor. She sat down not offering to help Abbie, she was too much like Vicki. It would have just pissed her off. Vicki looked around at the walls. Ward had been drawing babies, family pictures, nature, animals anything and everything. Vicki smiled at her son's talent, so much like his father. Abbie plopped down beside Vicki, both with their knees drawn up, arms draped in a relaxed state in front of them.

"Well, go ahead," Abbie said looking at Vicki sideways.

"What?" Vicki played innocent.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "I know you're going to tell me you're having another boy," Abbie said boy as if it were a disease.

"What makes you think that?"

Abbie pointed to one picture in particular, it was a baby boy Ward had drawn. This one looked exactly like Abbie rather than Ward. Ward had put a onsie on him with a football, discerning that he was a boy.

"That could just be what he wants, Abbie," Vicki said softly.

"Well, I had decided that if you told me it was another boy, I was going to pack up and leave," Abbie said defiantely. Vicki giggled.

"But, I guess it's only fair." Abbie finally said. Vicki could tell that something else was bothering Abbie. Vicki did have a soft spot for her kids but no one saw it much except for close friends and family. She took Abbie into her lap, brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes, she was looking into a mirror.

"Abbie, what's bothering you? I can't help you if you don't tell me," Vicki said softly. Abbie picked up Vicki's hand holding it down on hers, sandwiching it inbetween both of hers.

"You just have so much to do, I miss you alot and now, with a new baby, another boy, you will be really, really busy. I love Aunt Gwen but sometimes, we just want you and daddy," Abbie finally spilled out. Abbie was feeling neglected, she was worried that a new baby was going to make it worse.

"Are you jealous?" Vicki asked her.

"You mean like I"m mad or something?" Abbie asked tilting her head.

"Sort of. As in, you don't to share me with the new baby?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, me and Ward, we are the same and London, she's quiet but this baby, he's.." Abbie stopped.

"He's what Abbie?" Vicki was concerned now.

"He's going to be just like..me." Abbie finally let it out. The new baby would be a little stubborn, demanding child. Just like Abbie. Ward and London were content easy-going children. Abbie was going to be competeing with someone like herself. She didn't like that too well.

Vicki smiled at her daughter.

"How do you know that?" Vicki suddenly thought that was odd.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Because, I just know okay." Vicki let it go. With all the freaky shit that happened with her family, she wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly why.

"Tell you what, when we are through with this case, how about you and I have a girl's day out. We can go shopping, get our nails done..." Abbie was looking at her with horror.

"What? Don't you want to?" Vicki asked.

"Uh..no. How about we go paintballing, then rollerblading...OH..and what about laser tag?" Abbie's eyes were lit up.

Vicki stood no chance later in life with her...


	3. Saying Sorry

Night had fallen in Toronto. The two young lovers walked hand and hand in the park oblivious to the world around them. They never heard or saw the giant creature watching them, waiting for them to get closer. The drool fell from it's mouth, hitting the ground in splats.

"What was that?" the young girl froze holding tight to her young lover. He stopped too, looking around into the night in search of the cause. He was squinting, peering into the night. Nothing but darkness. They began to walk again, this time in silence. They decided to go back to their car. A clicking sound began behind them.

Their walking got faster, the clicking, splatting sound got closer. They were feet from their car when it flew over their heads, landing directly in front of them. They both screamed, terror in their eyes. The girl pulled away from her boyfriend, running in the opposite direction. The creature spit something in the boy's eyes immediately blinding him. He staggered backwards tripping over his own feet. As he lay on the ground his hands covering his face, his voice ringing into the night, the creature hovered over him. With one quick stab, the boy lay paralyzed, his vision now foggy. He was helpless as it dragged him into the sewer leaving a slick trail of blood on the sidewalk. The girl never looked back, never knew the love of her life was gone...

Vicki came into the bedroom having tucked all of the kids into bed. Henry was reading them a story then planned to join her. Vicki sat down on the bed, spreading the photos from the crime scene over it, splaying them out with her hands. She studied over them noting that it indeed looked like a spider of some sort had done this. She picked up one picture in particular, something was different. Obviously, if it was a spider it was bigger than a human but what would cause that? Her thoughts were interrupted as Henry entered the room. She quickly shoved everything back into the folder and put it away. He moved to the bed and sat down. She had told him about her conversation with Abbie, he found it amusing.

"Are they asleep?" She asked. She had been ready to make things up to him all day. Not that she needed a reason, it just seemed like a good one at the time. Henry sighed and lay back on the bed. Vicki sat there at looked down at him. She never saw any weakness or fear in Henry, other than the obvious one he had mentioned, losing his family. It seemed such a normal thing to be afraid of spiders, but Vicki just thought it was odd for Henry. Why, she didn't know. Henry leaned up on one arm and smiled at her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked with a slight grin. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I was thinking," she said in a very breathy voice, "that I might ravish you tonight, how's that sound?" Henry's eyes swirled with desire. He licked his lips suggestively making Vicki moan at the visual. She leaned in to kiss him. She ran her hand in his soft, curly hair stroking the lobe of his ear with her thumb. Henry did the same to her. They kissed softly and passionately, the heat between them rising. Henry deftly unbuttoned Vicki's shirt, taking her bra with it. Vicki had her hands inside of Henry's shirt massaging his nipples with her skilled hands. Henry moved down her jawline sucking her earlobe as he went to her neck. His hands cupped her full pregnancy breasts, tweaking her hardened nubs. Vicki's cries urged him on. Henry pulled away and swiftly undressed them both.

He stared at her body, so full of life and yet so sexy. She still had that perfectly toned body, no baby bump yet but Henry could here his son's heartbeat, it made him smile. Vicki tilted her head.

"What is it?" Vicki asked. Henry shook his head and began kissing up toward Vicki's breasts from her stomach, licking inside her navel to make her giggle. He teased her with small tongue strokes around her outer breasts, moving in slowly. Vicki arched into his touch writhing him to get to the point. He ran his hands up her side making her shudder. When Henry finally took her nipple into his mouth, Vicki let out a moaning sigh. Henry swirled each one with his tongue pulling and biting just enough to make it pleasurable pain. Henry's hand travelled down her stomach, running softly along her until he reached the top of her pulsing mound. Vicki stilled for a moment, anticipating his next move, ready and wet for it.

Henry slid down to find her hot to the touch. Vicki grunted as he began his circling motion, using her wetness for lubrication. She bucked into him, biting her lip throwing her hands up to grasp her pillow. Henry kept his mouth at her breast, continuing his hand magic between her legs. He alternated rolling and flicking her with slipping his fingers in and out. Vicki's body was racked with pleasure. She went limp as he worked her into a frenzy, the warmth building in her stomach, moving down to her wet center. Henry moved up back to kissing Vicki, his tongue working hers. Vicki reached down, stroking Henry's quivering, rock hard member as he worked her to completion. Vicki had one after the other, spasming and arching into Henry, her walls grasping his fingers as he rammed them into her. Although she was panting, she recovered enough to flip him over onto his back. She bent down and kissed him biting his lip enough to bring blood. She swiped her tongue along it sucking it as she went. Her pregnancy was making her crave it once again. Henry jerked and rolled his eyes back. The sensuality of it was beyond words. Vicki slid back her slick folds reaching out for Henry's hardness, pulling the tip into her.

Vicki placed her hands on Henry's chest then slowly slid herself all the way down onto him. She grunted, sighed and groaned as Henry stretched out the tightness from the multiple orgasms he had just given her. He put his hands her hips, sliding her down as she rode him faster and faster. Henry grunted with each thrust going as deep as he could, the tip of him rubbing in just the right spot. Henry could feel Vicki getting close again, her walls tightening and releasing around him. Henry was so close he was about to explode. Vicki bent down to give him access to her shoulder, Henry took the invitation. He bit down, Vicki heard that familiar pop of his teeth in her skin, felt that warmth as the blood trickled into his mouth, heard him eagerly drink until she was drowning in her own pool of esctacy. Her body racked with another round of release, Henry held onto her back as he spilled inside of her. They both lay down panting, Vicki's head on Henry's chest.

"I love you my vampire prince," Vicki told him kissing his chest.

"Even if I'm afraid of spiders?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, always.." Vicki said softly.


	4. Spidergate

"Detective Celluci?" said the voice over the phone. Mike looked at the clock on the bedstand, four a.m.

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" Mike was not a happy camper. This new spider case was driving him crazy already. They had found another body the day before. No leads, kid had no id on him.

"Um...they told me to call you. I'm afraid, I...I'm sorry it's late..I will call you later in the day," the young girl's voice was shaking, fear was oozing through the phone. Kate was stirring so Mike took the phone into the other room. Mike closed their bedroom door and went into the living room. He turned the light on, grabbed something to write on and asked the girl a few questions.

"Miss, you don't have to give me your name, it's strictly confidential," he told her trying to reassure her. She told him about the night that her boyfriend was taken, finally a name.

"His name is Jeff? Jeff what?" Mike was taking notes as she talked. He stopped writing as she told him something incredible.

"Are you sure?" Mike raised an eyebrow as he asked, then scowled. "Yes, I believe you...no don't hang..." Mike growled.

"Dammit!!" he cursed. Kate had padded into the room. She sat down beside him and asked him what was going on. He told her about the call, apologized that he woke her up then showed her his notes. Kate's eyes widened.

"Was she sure?" Kate asked too.

"She said she knew I wouldn't believe her then hung up," Mike said nodding. They went back to bed both mulling over their new information.

When Vicki and Henry came in together the next morning, Coreen was not in yet.

"Huh. That's unusual, she usually beats us here," Vicki said absentmindedly. Vicki's office phone was ringing when she arrived.

"Private Investigations, Vicki speaking," Vicki said into the phone.

"Coreen? What is it...what? Oh, okay..well take your time, no rush, yeah...okay."

"She okay?" Henry asked. Vicki nodded.

"Yes, she overslept, Cason was being fussy, you know, normal stuff.." Vicki stopped, shook her head at the thought of normal stuff then went into her office.

As soon as she sat down, her cell went off. Seeing it was Mike, she answered a little differently.

"Grand Central Station?" Vicki smiled. The smile faded as Mike told her the new information.

"Wow, that is...something," she said furrowing her brow. Henry could hear the conversation, he acted rather uneasy with it.

"Yeah, come on over," Vicki hung her phone up looking at Henry's uneasiness.

"Hey, why don't you go home? We are just going to go over things, I know you heard what he said." Vicki tried to be gentle without being forceful or demanding.

"No, I'm good," Henry said clearing his throat. Although it had been two days since spidergate as Vicki called it, he still scoped out the office each time he sat down. Vicki turned away not wanting him to see her smile, biting her lip to stifle a giggle. It was still just so surreal that he was afraid of spiders. Vicki got onto the computer to surf the net for some information on spiders, telling Henry to not look at the screen. He didn't have to be told twice.

Henry got up the courage to take a look at what she was searching for, his skin crawling as he looked at the pictures on the screen.

Vicki felt him tense beside her, looking up at his face which was ashen. Henry, the vampire, had lost what little color he had. Henry was leaning over Vicki's shoulder, his breathing coming in short bursts as if having a panic attack.

"Henry?" Vicki asked. Henry jumped. Again, so out of character for him.

"What?" he answered sharply.

"Are you having a panic attack? Can vampires have those?" Vicki had stood up and put her hand over his chest. His heart was racing, his breathing was fast. She took his hand, his palm was sweaty. She was really concerned at this point.

"No, I'm just trying to get over this, Victoria, I have to, " he sighed out.

"No, you don't," She told him kissing him chastely. At that moment, Mike and Kate came into the outer office followed by a ragged Coreen.

"I'm so sorry Vicki, Henry," She breathed out throwing her things on her desk. They all gathered in Vicki's office spreading the contents of the crime folder out on the table.

"Okay, here's what we know," Mike started. He told them about the bodies, the strange wounds, the webbing, all pointing to some type of "arachnid.." As he said the word, Henry flinched. Vicki slid her hand into his, linking his fingers. Henry actually gripped them as she did, showing her he was grateful.

"But here's the newest twist," Mike said pulling out his notebook. He told them about the phone call, that the boy's name was Jeff Hamilton, the girl didn't give a name but they traced her through the college and her name was Sherry Watson.

"Here's where it gets even weirder," Mike said.

"It can be weirder than a giant spider?" Coreen said halting her notetaking on her laptop.

"Yeah, if you can believe it," Mike looked at his notes, " she said it looked like a spider, but had a face like a man and two arms like a man..."

Vicki felt Henry sway...


	5. Henry's Exit

Henry's head was spinning, he was not going to pass out. Vampires did not pass out. Vampires didn't, but humans did. There was still a part of Henry that was human. Unfortunately, that part was afraid of spiders. Vicki put her hand on his arm leading him inconspicuously to the chair behind her desk, sitting on the edge herself.

"So this thing is part human? How the hell does that happen?" Vicki asked still keeping a light touch on Henry's hand for comfort, not only hers but his too.

"How the hell should I know Vic? You guys are the Spook Squad," Vicki frowned and growled low when Mike used that phrase. Although thrilled they were a part of the Toronto Police Department again, she utterly despised that their nickname had become the "spook squad."

"I have a theory," Coreen piped up. They all turned to look at her.

"Oh, this I gotta hear," Mike said with a smile. Kate gave him a little shove, he looked at her as if to say "what?" Coreen frowned at him. Mike seemed to forget sometimes that Coreen was not just the little goth he first met, she was a very powerful woman now. Her shifting eyes reminded him.

"No really Coreen, your input is always welcome," he said clearing his throat. Vicki was looking at Henry with concern. She was seriously considering sending him to her parent's or Will and Maggie's house for a few days, at least until the case was solved. She knew Henry would never go for it though. Maybe she would just get him some xanax. Nah, he wouldn't take anything either.

"Vicki..did you hear me?" Coreen's question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No I didn't, sorry, what were you saying?" Coreen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I SAID, maybe it's some kind of science experiment gone wrong. It's close to the University.." She offered.

"You mean like Spiderman?" Vicki said. Henry suddenly decided it was time to go.

"I just remembered, I've got to pick up some art supplies that are in," with that announcement, he gave Vicki a quick kiss and was gone. Kate watched him leave, Coreen, Mike and Vicki looked to one another.

"Boy, it's bad isn't it?" Coreen said when she knew he was out of vampire earshot.

"What?" Kate asked feeling completely lost. They explained what had happened, including how they had laughed at him and hurt his feelings.

"You three should be ashamed," Kate admonished them. They all three suddenly did feel rather badly.

"Kate, if you had seen him..it was.." Mike started to laugh again but stopped when he saw the look on Kate's face, her arms crossed over her chest. Mike was in the middle of mocking when he pretended to cough trying to look serious. Vicki and Coreen squirmed around a little, Kate made them feel like children who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"First matter at hand, this creature," Vicki finally said after an awkward silence. She didn't feel quite as guilty as Mike and Coreen. They were totally unaware of her apologetic gesture.

"Coreen, you head to the college, see if you can get anyone to talk to you, science department, etc. Kate, you, Mike and I are going to the scene of the last incident. Oh, Coreen, get home or back here before dark, understand?" Vicki was ever the big sister to Coreen. Coreen rolled her eyes again.

"I think I can handle myself Vicki," Coreen told her.

"I have no doubt, but let's be safe. Just until we know what the hell this thing is."

"Vicki, what else could we possibly find out? We've gone over everything." Mike said.

"Yeah, but have you gone over everything with two very hot, sexy magical women?" Vicki raised and eyebrow pointing to her and Kate.

"You do have a point," Mike smiled.

The creature lay in wait, the pulsating sac getting larger everyday.

It was only a matter of time...


	6. Professor

When Coreen entered the science department, she was greeted warmly by the professor in charge.

"Well, our little Coreen," Professor Hart said warmly, hugging Coreen as if she were going to break. He was a small man but underneath that tiny exterior was a fierce lycan. No one knew other than those within the university that were privy to the information. Professor Hart was balding, wore the stereotypical glasses most professors wear and was dressed in a suit with a bow tie. He looked the part, but Coreen knew that lycan had perfect eyesight, the glasses were just part of the charade.

"Please sit," he pointed offering her a chair, "where's Clark? How is that boy of yours? I bet he's getting big. Any.." he cleared his throat straining to listen to make sure no one overheard, "signs of anything yet? Magical, lycan..fae?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"No, not yet," Coreen smiled back at him. He was like your favorite uncle, funny, warm and mischevious all rolled into one.

"I take it you are here on the happenings," he said becoming serious.

"So you know?" Coreen asked.

"Oh yes, we know." He moved to his desk pulling out a sealed brown envelope. He handed it to Coreen telling her to open it.

"You know of course that in our situations, we must make things appear as normal as possible. Therefore, the one that was killed last night has been taken care of." Coreen shot her head up from looking at the photos lying before her.

"LAST night? We didn't hear.." her mouth formed a silent .."oh"...

"Exactly. Now, I must tell you that in all my long years, I've not seen anything like this. It is some type of arachnid, what I'm not sure. It spins a web, you can see the remnants it leaves behind," he said pointing to the picture. He pointed out that there was only one piercing mark in the chest.

"With a spider, there should be two, not one. Unless it's a one-fanged spider," he chuckled at his own joke. Coreen just rolled her eyes at the little man, smiling at him.

"We had a witness. She said.." he stopped her.

"That it had the face of a man and the arms of one?" Coreen was again astounded he knew so much information.

"Yes, yes she did," Coreen finally managed to say.

"Yes, ours said the same," Professor Hart pulled a disc out of his pocket.

"Here, this might help. It seems that one of our own decided to experiment," he sighed. Coreen took the disc, hugged him in thanks and left. The professor had also mentioned that three of the paranormal community were missing. It was not reported to the police department. Too many questions would be asked, too many explanations would have to be made. Coreen would go straight home, it was getting late and she promised Vicki she wouldn't be out late.

Vicki, Mike and Kate were at the latest crime scene. The area was marked off with yellow police tape, officers still guarding the area. Vicki and Kate had decided to go there and open up their magic to see if they sensed anything paranormal. Mike watched as they made their way around, not doing anything unusual or noticeable, just walking around looking.

"Anything?" Mike finally asked, his brow in a deep furrow. Vicki shook her head no as did Kate.

"Damn! I was hoping for something." Mike mumbled. Vicki was shocked. Mike usually didn't like the freaky stuff to be at the forefront of a case.

"Gee, for a change you don't want it to be freaky.." Vicki said sarcastically.

"It's already freaky Vic, I just want to solve this okay?" Mike said rather harshly.

"Mike, what are you not telling us?" Vicki asked. Kate narrowed her eyes at him, her and Vicki both giving him "the" look. Mike shifted uncomfortably knowing he would have to fill them in.

"Look, we've been trying to keep some things out of the press but it seems we've got some missing persons cases that just might be related to this...thing.." He finally sighed out. He ran his hands through his hair, down his face and then crossed them over his chest. The women both frowned at him.

"That was just a little bit important, dontcha think?" Vicki yelled at him. Kate admonished him as well telling him that even more than being her husband, he was her partner.

"Okay, okay!! Two of you! Just what I need!" he threw his hands up, walked under the tape and headed toward the car.

"What do you think Kate?" Vicki said turning to her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Coreen will have something for us..you know that the trail of blood stopped just near the sewer entrance, " Kate pointed in the direction.

"Yep." Vicki said eyeing it too. They both had the same thought but knew it was too late in the day, plus, they would need some major backup.

"Why haven't they sent someone down there yet?" Vicki asked Kate as they too headed toward the car.

"Because, they said we don't know enough, no more deaths," Kate answered her. Vicki understood but still thought the sewer would be a good place to start. Now with missing people too, she suspected that wherever the people were, they would find what they were looking for too.

The creature watched from the shadows knowing that later that evening, it would be able to come out and get more food. The sac was almost ready, just a bit more and then the babies would have life...

Vicki spoke with Coreen on the phone, telling her to drop the disc by the house so she and Henry could look at it later. Coreen would be there before Vicki made it home.

"Great work Coreen," Vicki told her assistant.

"Thanks!" she said cheerily through the phone. Vicki knew Henry was already home, had the children in bed and was anxiously awaiting her arrival. Vicki knew she had to get Henry to help them, if not, she would have to gather up some others. She knew better than to go into that sewer alone. If she wasn't pregnant, she would do it in a heartbeat. She had talked dirty to him on the phone on the way home knowing he would be more than ready for her when she got home.

"So, what's bitin'?" She asked him.

"Me hopefully," he answered her. She continued to tease him.

"What are you wearing Henry?" She said in a very sexy voice.

"My boxers," he said in an even sexier voice.

"Unfortuantely, I'm driving so I'm fully dressed, but my lips are so very dry, I'm having to lick them over and over, " she feigned moaning into the phone. Vicki's end was silent for a second or two.

"Henry?" She asked.

"Yes.." he said softly.

"Thought I lost you stud," she went back to her sexy voice.

"Oh, I'm lost allright," he growled back. Vicki decided to take it a step further.

"Henry, are you touching yourself?"

"Do you want me to?" Vicki's turn to be silent.

"Vicki, do you want me to put my hand around myself, grip it tight, squeeze it and stroke it a few times?" Vicki licked her lips this time in anticipation of getting home a litte faster. She looked in her rearview, no cops, she floored it.

"Is that what you are doing?" She said trying to maintain control of the car.

"Yes but I'm thinking of touching you, kissing you, taking your breast in my mouth, twirling it around, pulling at it..would you like that?"

"Would you?" Vicki bit her lip, she could feel the heat and wetness pooling already, her breasts realling were aching at the thought of his hot tongue on her.

"Oh yes, I would," at that moment is when Vicki had pulled into the driveway...


	7. Lap Love

Vicki was barely in the door when she felt Henry's hands engulf her from behind. He ground into her showing her that he was happy to see her. She turned in his arms, wrapped them around his neck and kissed him hard, their lips crashing on impact. Henry forced her mouth open with his tongue, sweeping inside of her mouth. She moaned and pushed herself into his hardness. He could smell her arousal. Henry scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her upstairs. On the way, Vicki let her head fall back giving Henry access to her neck. Henry sensually kissed her neck, alternately sucking and nipping as he did. Vicki's hand rested on his chest. She found her way to his nippled and pinched it between her fingers, rolling it as she toyed with him. Henry took a quick breath in enjoying the ripples of pleasure she was sending through his body.

As he took the stairs quickly, his bouncing pressed his bulging manhood onto her backside raising Vicki's level of erotic sensation. Henry put Vicki down inside the bedroom, turned to lock the door then got back to the business at hand.

"You know those hotline operators make a lot of money doing what I just did," Vicki teased. Henry stood before her and watched as she slowly undid her blouse and took it off, tracing her fingers suggestively between the cleavage in her full heaving breasts. Henry raised an eyebrow as she slid her bra straps down her shoulders one at a time.

"How will I ever repay you ma'am?" Henry played along. Vicki's mouth curved up in a sly smile, continuing to undress herself.

"I don't know, I'll think of something I'm sure," she breathed. She turned her back to him, took her bra off dropping it slowly to the ground. Vicki undid her jeans, slid them down slowly revealing her silk hi-cut bikini panties Henry loved so well. Vicki heard Henry growl low in his throat. She bent all the way down as she finished taking off her clothes. She stayed bent over a little too long because before she could stand up, she felt Henry at her back. He moved her closer to the bed, pushing her legs apart with his knees. Vicki was dripping with desire. She braced herself with her hands on the bed anticipating what Henry was about to do. She took in a quick breath when she felt his wide tongue flatten, taking a long swipe at her now wet, throbbing folds. Henry spread her legs wider allowing more access to her opening. He found that spot he was looking for and began to work her into a frenzy. Vicki's upper body fell onto the bed letting Henry's magical tongue dance take her to the abyss he was pushing her towards. Henry darted in and out of her, then went back to working her with his tongue. He took her to the edge numerous times only to pull away just at the right moment. Vicki began to wriggle back on Henry tensing as he licked her thighs and teased her opening.

Henry bit gently on the inside of her thigh, drinking just enough to cause a small spasm. Vicki's eyes were silver, her fangs extended too. She wriggled and groaned. She wanted Henry inside of her.

"Henry, now..I want you inside of me now.." she breathed out in her sexy bedroom voice that Henry could not resist. He stood up, grabbed her hips and teased her opening with the tip of his quivering member. Vicki tried to force herself down onto him, he held her off. Vicki growled with impatience. Henry curved his mouth into a small smile with the knowledge he was driving her mad with desire for him. He finally relented, sliding into her slowly, stretching her tightness out as he did. Vicki sighed with the the feel of him melding with her. She crawled up onto their bed bringing Henry with her.

Vicki was now in a better position to lean up and wrap her arms around Henry's neck, she was almost sitting in his lap. Henry was leaned back onto his heels, Vicki was in a sitting position, rubbing down on him as he cupped her breast with one hand, thumbing and pulling her already taut nubs, rolling her pulsing flesh with the other. The faster he rolled her, the faster she rode him down. Vicki took Henry's hand off of her breast, putting his wrist to her mouth. Henry grunted as she bit down, drinking from him. Henry had brought Vicki so close to the edge that when she climaxed, it was multiplied, forceful and fullfilling. Vicki cried out his name, Henry spilled into her spasming multiple times himself. He held her close as they finished, their sweat making them both slick. They sat back in the same position they had just made love in for a few moments, Vicki's head resting on Henry's shoulder, their cheeks touching. Henry's arms were wrapped around Vicki's waist, her hands rested on his. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"I love you Victoria," he whispered into her ear. His hands moved down to her still flat stomach.

"You'd better," Vicki answered back. Vicki placed her hands over Henry's, feeling the warmth coming from them. Not just physical warmth, but emotional. Henry was a better father than she could have ever hoped for. He was by far the best lover in the world.

"Let's go clean up, we need to figure some things out," Vicki told Henry. He nodded. They headed for a quick shower which really was just a shower for a change. Vicki put on her robe and went down for cereal. She brought it back to the bedroom to find Henry looking a the crime scene photos. Vicki stopped.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she asked her spoon halfway to her mouth, milk dripping down into the bowl.

"Looking at these, " he said.

"I can see that, but why?" She said sitting down beside him. She couldn't look at the pictures while she was eating. Her stomach would not tolerate that well.

"I want to help, I have to overcome this. I will not have you or my unborn son placed at risk. I have to help," Henry said fiercly.

"It's okay, we have lots of others we can all in to help," Vicki said still eating her cereal.

Henry was quiet for a moment, then said, "I have to do this Vicki. I must face my fears."

Vicki knew Henry's mind was made up. She finished her cereal, they climbed into bed and she curled up next him for a good night's rest.

The creature checked the cacoons, they were coming along nicely. Soon, along with the new arrivals, Toronto would be in for quite a treat...


	8. The Disc

The next morning, Vicki and Henry drove to the precinct to go over details of the case with Mike and Kate. Vicki had filled Henry in on the missing people.

"We need to look at this disc Coreen dropped off too," Vicki said waving it at Henry.

"If this is some kind of.." Henry paused, "arachnid, it's obvious it's mutated somehow. There is not species that gets large enough to take a human." That was apparent but Vicki was not going to point that out.

"But what about the witness? She said it had the face and arms of a man," Vicki reminded him.

"Extreme fear, adrenaline rush, makes people see things that aren't there, do things that are out of character." Vicki knew that Henry was referring to himself alluding to the out of character comment.

"True," she shrugged.

"Maybe this disc will show us something more. You're thinking the witness just thought she saw a man's face and arms?" Vicki asked.

Henry shook his head, "I don't know."

As they entered the precinct, Mike ushered them into a private conference room. He had set up a tv and dvd player as Vicki has requested. They put the disc in hoping it would work. Immediately, a man's face popped into view. They stared in amazement as the man began to speak into the camera. In the background, you could see scientific equipment. It was definitely a lab of some sort.

"Today, I will prove that you can use stem cells from arachnids for scientific and health purposes," the man said. Mike, Henry and Vicki all frowned simultaneously, Kate entered the room wondering what they were making faces at. Mike told her what the man had just said.

"This way, over here idiot.." the man was talking to the person behind the camera. He was rather rude to the cameraman, Vicki picked up that thinking that could be of importance. The man pointed to a creature of some sort. The dvd was shaky so it was difficult to make out what it was.

"What the hell is that?" Vicki said pointing to the screen.

"Something very ugly and grotesque," Henry answered. His eyes were all over the screen, he knew there had to be a spider in there somewhere. He was interested as to what kind of spider might be involved, hence his reason for looking. He saw nothing at first, then at the corner of the screen he spotted something.

"THERE!" he yelled making everyone jump. Mike even went for his gun out of reflex, Kate had her hand on hers as well, Vicki had her fist in the air ready to strike.

'Shit Henry! What is it?" Mike said. Henry could hear all three of their heartbeats pounding from the fright he had just instilled within them.

"Sorry, look there," Henry paused the dvd. In the corner, behind where the man was pointing was a tarantula.

"I doubt that's the spider that's taking our victims Henry," Vicki pointed out. Henry narrowed his eyes at her, gritted his teeth and continued.

"I realize that Vicki, I was merely pointing out that it may be the spider that mutated, or at least the species," he said. Mike cocked his head and agreed.

"You might be right, what about the witness account?" Mike queried.

"If this man was experimenting with stem cells, who knows what he did. I'd like to speak to this cameraman, he wasn't very nice to him. He may want to talk," Vicki told them.

"If he's alive," Kate said outloud. With the disc being paused, you could see that the creature in the glass container might have been a small animal.

"Why would someone want to use arachids for research? Their genetic makeup isn't even close to a man's. Pigs, monkeys, maybe but spiders? I don't get it." Mike said outloud.

"I"m impressed," Vicki said.

"With what?" Mike asked.

"With the fact that you admit that pigs and monkeys are more like men," Vicki said with a smile.

"Hardee har har, Vicki," Mike shook his head realizing he had set himself up for that one. Still, it didn't make sense.

"Another fruitloop of course," Mike said throwing his hands in the air.

"I know that we'd better do something quick," Vicki suddenly said.

"Yes, I know, it's been going on for what?..four days now, including the missing persons and.." Mike started.

Vicki pointed to the screen, "If that's the case, this thing changed quickly. This date," she pointed to the date on the screen, "is only a week old," Vicki said.

"Which means this thing only took three days to fully mutate.." Mike trailed.

Three days, that's all it took to mutate..the sac was literally pulsing with life. The creature needed one more to be sure, it headed out looking for the next victim. It saw a short dark-haired young man walking between some buildings. He would do nicely, he smelled wonderful...

Vicki's came into the office only to be met with a frantic Coreen.

"Vicki! Clark is missing!" She said grabbing Vicki by the upper arms.

"Whoa..slow down Coreen." She took Coreen by her own arms, settling her back down into her chair. Coreen's eyes were alternating from animal to her own, filling with tears and Vicki could feel her magic prickling within the room. When Coreen was emotionally distraught, she would sometimes lose control for a bit, sort of like a paranormal anxiety attack.

"How do you know he's missing?" Henry asked as Vicki took Coreen hands trying to calm the little goth.

"Because," she swallowed hard, "we had just spoken on the phone, he said he was taking some paperwork to another building and would call me back. When he didn't call me, I called him."

"And..did he not answer or what?" Vicki asked.

Coreen shook her head, "He didn't answer, but someone else did, the said they found the phone on campus, between two buildings. They were taking it to the campus office, it had something slimy on it he said.." Coreen covered her face and began to cry.

Vicki stood up, put her hands on her hips and realized things had just stepped up a notch.

Clark, Coreen's husband, had been taken...


	9. Mr Arachniphobic

Henry and Vicki were yelling rather loudly by this point.

"No, I forbid it Vicki. You're pregnant, it's too dangerous," Henry said through gritted teeth.

"Henry, it's very simple. This thing has a lair somewhere close to the campus. We find it, kill it..end of story." Vicki waving her hands in the air, her hair flying as she became agitated.

Henry sighed, "It may not be that simple that's my point. Mike, Kate and I can handle this." Vicki was seething by this point and her anger took over her mouth before her mind could stop it.

"Oh I see, Mr. Arachniphobic is going to save the day huh?" Vicki knew the minute it came out of her mouth, she had hurt Henry. Henry growled turned on his heel and left her office. Mike, Kate and Coreen were in the outer office pretending, albeit not well, that they didn't hear what had just happened. Vicki slammed her door and plopped into her office chair, tears burning her eyes. She had hurt Henry and he had pissed her off, what a day.

"Go in there and talk to her," Mike told Coreen. Coreen shook her head.

"You go in there," Coreen said.

"Oh, no..uh uh..I've been on the recieving end of that and I'm not getting involved," Mike said vehemently shaking his head. During Mike and Coreen's exchange, Kate had already slipped into Vicki's office.

Vicki was leaned back in her chair, her feet propped on her desk, her arm lazily across her stomach. She had her eyes closed when Kate entered the room.

"Vicki? How can I help?" Kate asked softly.

Vicki sighed, her voice a wavered just a little..damn pregnancy hormones!

"Nothing, unless you can figure out how to make my mouth stop before it starts."

"If I knew how to do that, I wouldn't get in so much trouble myself, but," Kate watched Vicki open her eyes and look at her.

"But what?" Vicki said.

"He does have a point Vicki, the baby, you need to think about that. We aren't quite sure yet what this thing is, where it's hiding out or even what will kill it. It stabs quickly by all accounts, he's just worried about you and the baby, that's all," Kate said it so much more logicially that Vicki couldn't argue. Henry was protective not domineering, that was Vicki's job.

"I know and I shouldn't have made that comment to him."

"He knows you love him Vicki," Kate offered.

"But I don't like to hurt him," Vicki had moved to her window, looking out into the street wondering where he had gone. A single tear trailed down her cheek, she was no longer able to contain it. Kate quietly moved beside Vicki, putting her arm around her gently.

"He knows that too," Kate smiled at her.

Coreen had been calling the campus to find out who the cameraman might be. Vicki and Kate joined her and Mike in the outer office. Mike cleared his throat as they entered. He could tell Vicki had been crying but said nothing..smart man.

"Okay, got a name. There was a journalism student, Mark Baker, he was doing some work for this teacher, the one on the dvd," She read from her notes.

"What's the teacher's name?" Vicki asked.

"Professor Litman..that's all he said," Coreen handed Vicki the address of the student. It was in an area where alot of students lived, small affordable housing.

"Vicki?" Coreen said her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes?" Vicki was hoping Coreen didn't cry. She didn't think she could take much more emotional shit right now.

"Please find Clark, I mean, don't put yourself in danger, but please find him okay?" Coreen pleaded with Vicki.

"We will Coreen," Vicki said trying to convince not only Coreen, but herself as well.

Henry waited and watched, knowing he would cool down and follow them wherever they went. It still amazed him that Vicki could excite him beyond words one minute, then infuriate him to the point of murder the next. Henry watched them get into Mike's cruiser and leave. He followed at a distance far enough back that his vampire vision allowed him to see them, but by all accounts, he was not seen by them. They went to some apartments Henry recognized. Many years ago, he had taken a meal home after a late night snack. He knew college kids lived here.

"This is it," Vicki said getting out. She glanced over her shoulder to see Henry approaching. Mike and Kate walked ahead to give them privacy.

"Henry, where were you?" Vicki asked as he met up with her. She could see his brow still pulled together in a frown.

"In my car," Henry offered no more explanation.

"Henry," Vicki stopped him by putting her hand on his chest, he looked at her, his mouth set in a line.

"Vicki, let's get this done. We can talk later," Henry pushed past her. Vicki stood for a moment watching him walk away.

Vicki was stunned, Henry hadn't been this pissed with her since she stabbed him and drank his blood..


	10. Something Icky

Mike flashed his badge at the young kid who answered the door in the office.

"We're looking for a Mark Baker," Mike told the kid.

"Man, we haven't seen him in like a week. What'd he do? I bet it's somethin' freaky with that old science geek from the college huh?" the kid said.

"Why do you say that? Vicki asked.

"Cuz man, he was always with him, filming stuff, takin' pictures, Mark was a different kinda kid you know? Real smart but dorky, he kept to himself really," the kid shrugged. He offered to take them to Mark's apartment. He unlocked the door for them, a smell hitting them so hard in the face they all took a step back.

"What the hell is that smell?" Vicki said holding her arm over her nose, Mike and Kate were doing the same. It was an acrid yet putrid odor. Vicki's smell was already sensitive from the pregnancy, this was not helping.

"Dude, I don't know but you guys are on your own," the kid said as he left rather quickly.

"It's partial decay mixed with something else," Henry sniffed. He was the only one the smell wasn't bothering.

"Why hasn't someone reported this smell?" Kate asked out loud as they all walked in together.

"They all have other smells they're trying to hide I'm sure," Mike rolled his eyes. Henry led the way in looking for the source of the smell. Vicki found pictures and notes on the kitchen tables.

"Take a look at this," she told them motioning them over. They were pictures of different types of spiders in different stages of development. The notes said that the professor was experimenting to see what the stem cells would do, hoping to make a breakthrough for scientific research.

"Look at this last entry in his notebook.."Professor Litman has lost it. I'm videotaping one last time then I'm turning him in, he's trying to get me to take shots of this stuff he's using, if anything happens to me, he did it." Vicki closed the journal realizing that something terrible might have happened to this boy.

"I found something," Henry told them as he came from the back room. They all entered and found the source of the smell.

"My God..what the hell happened here?" Mike got closer to get a better look. It looked as if it had been human at one point. Now, however, it looked like a grotesque version of something, what they didn't know.

"You think he was injected with something?" Vicki asked.

"No, I think he was attacked," Henry bent down pointing to what was left of his arm. There were puncture wounds with swelling and redness around them.

"Its bite can do this to them?" Vicki immediately thought of Clark. If the creature had bit him, would they be able to help him?

"I"m not sure, but something got him. Looks like his body started to morph into something then either got jumbled or just stopped. Look at his mouth," Mike pointed to where the mouth should have been. It was just a small opening, nothing could get in or out.

"Probably part of what killed him, he couldn't eat." Kate offered. They noticed too that he looked bumpy and swollen, uneven so to speak.

Vicki remembered that the other victims were stabbed, not bitten.

"I wonder why he was bitten, if that's in fact what it is, when the other victims were stabbed?" Vicki said pointing to his arm.

"Defensive wound?" Kate suggested. They all bent down for a closer look at the same time. Just as they did, the body twitched. Mike, Kate and Vicki jumped back, Henry jerked but didn't jump. Mike and Kate drew their guns ready to fire if necessary. The body didn't move as much as it did wriggle and jerk.

"What the hell is it doing?" Mike said as he watched it intently.

"Shoot it Mike," Henry ordered.

"What? Why?" Mike looked at Henry, then back at the now spasming body.

"Shoot it...NOW!" Henry yelled, his fangs extending, his eyes bleeding black. The body, that was more than likely at one time was Mark Baker, was now starting to split and spasm harder. Mike and Kate both began to unload into the body. As each round entered the body, it jerked, spewing fluid and blood simultaneously. Vicki moved to cover herself as much as possible, not realizing that Henry had come to cover her with his own body. When they both had emptied their guns until the body lay still, unmoving. The room was quite odiferous at this point making everyone gag. Vicki was covering her mouth and nose with her hand doing her very best not to throw up.

"Come on, we need to report this as a crime scene," Mike said ushering everyone out of the room.

"What do you think that was?" Kate asked still trying get the liquid off of herself, shaking her hands and wiping at her clothing. Mike was trying to slap chunks off of himself too. Vicki was watching Henry at this point. She could tell he was still angry and yet, he still put himself between her and the flying debris of disgusting matter coming from the body.

"I believe it was a cocoon of some sort," Henry offered.

"Why? Why would it need a cocoon?" Vicki asked him.

"With the type of experimentation being done, there's no telling what it was," Henry said.

"How did you know?" Mike asked. He knew Henry had sensed something.

Henry paused, then said, "I could hear them inside of him..."


	11. Apology Part One

Mike and Kate stayed at the apartment to secure the crime scene, waiting for the police to arrive. Vicki offered to stay behind too, Mike told her to go home and rest. Vicki was only prolonging the invevitable, being alone with a very hurt Henry.

"Call me as soon as you get any new info," Vicki said poking Mike in the chest. Mike nodded then shooed her away. Kate grinned behind Mike's back knowing that Vicki was stalling.

Henry was sitting in his car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Vicki got in next to him, buckled up and sighed. Henry put the car in gear driving slowly into traffic. His jaw was twitching, his hands gripped the steering wheel. Neither said a word. Vicki knew she was wrong but wasn't about to give in.

"Are you hungry?" Henry finally said.

"I was," Vicki said rubbing her stomach with her hand. The putrid smell was still in her nostrils. Henry suddenly swerved over, put the car in park and leaned over to Vicki. Her eyes went wide as he got close to her, his eyes blazing with emotion. She could smell him, his scent sending shudders through her body. Her mouth was dry, her heart was racing. Her exterior was as cool as ever. Vicki knew though, that Henry could sense the changes in her.

"Victoria, you are so stubborn, so strong-willed, you drive me mad," Henry said his breath on her face as he spoke. Vicki wanted to grab him, delve her tongue into his mouth and ravish him right there in the car.

"And? What's your point Henry?" She said cooly raising one eyebrow.

"My point is that you made me very angry today and you know you hurt me," He leaned closer still, if that was possible, "but I love you so much that I don't care. You are who you are, strenght, stubborness and all." His voice softened as he said the last bit. He finally took over her mouth with his own, placing a hand on her thigh as he did. Vicki relaxed into his kiss enjoying his taste, his tongue running through her mouth, tangling with her own. Henry slid his hand slowly up her thigh, Vicki unconsciously opened her legs for him. He continued to kiss her, moving down her face to her neck. Vicki leaned back into the seat as he nuzzled her neck and moved his hand further still up toward the middle of her legs. Vicki moaned as Henry finally made it to the place she was hoping he would go. He slid his hand into her jeans, pushing one finger then two inside as he rolled her with his thumb. Vicki bucked against him, breathing heavily as he opened her shirt to gain access to her full breasts. He found her already taught nub, squeezing and pulling it to a pleasurable pain. Vicki cried out as he moved his hand back and forth creating a heatwave in her jeans. Henry moved back to her neck, extended his fangs and scraped them on her neck. She gasped as he worked her harder, briging her closer. He groaned, his own erection threatening to rip his jeans open. Just as Vicki was about to explode, she pushed Henry away. He frowned at her, growling low in his throat. He was still vamped which made him even sexier to Vicki. She licked her lips before she spoke trying to regain her senses.

"Henry.." She said in short breaths, "I need to apologize, I'm the one who needs to make things right." Okay so she did give in, but damn!!..he was just so talented. She needed to make things right.

"Vicki, this IS what I want," he moved back in to continue. As difficult as it was, and it was difficult, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, kissing him lightly on the lips. Henry's eyes and teeth went back to normal.

"Henry, let me show you how sorry I am.." Vicki smiled wickedly...

Mike and Kate stayed at the crime scene while the body was removed. They were treated as witnesses, although to what, they didn't know. It was getting dark and they needed to get a game plan together. They had already agreed in advance to meet up with Henry and Vicki at eleven this evening near the campus to see if they could draw it out.

"Mike, do you think we can kill this thing and save Clark too?" Kate asked, a worried look clouding her face.

Mike shook his head, "I don't know Kate. I sure as hell hope so. If that thing in there is any indicator, we're in serious trouble," he said pointing to the body now being loaded. Kate gathered up the pictures and notes with the intention of studying them further. When she picked up the notebook, a picture fell out. It was a picture of the boy, Mark Baker. She knew it was him from the id card they found on the counter. Kate looked at the happy young man in the photo, the pretty girl with him. She realized that the girl in the photo was one of the missing.

"Mike look," She pointed to the girl. Mike recognized her too.

"Well, maybe if we find this thing, we can find her alive, give some family happy news." Although that's what Mike wished, he didn't hold out much hope.

Henry linked his hand in Vicki's to let her know his anger was fading, Vicki's desire only increased with that simple touch. He insisted they drive through somewhere to eat, it was late and she hadn't eaten since noon. Vicki called Gwen to see how the kids were. Gwen had taken the kids to the lycan community and had not come home yet. Vicki filled her in on what had been happening.

"Uh..sure I guess, do they want to?" Vicki told Gwen. Vicki shrugged at Henry, he could hear the conversation and it made him smile. Gwen had asked if the kids could stay over.

"Well, tell them I love them okay?" Vicki said rather sadly into the phone. After she hung up, she stared at the phone for a minute.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Nothing, just that," she turned to grin widely, "we are going to be alone.."

Now, Vicki could properly apologize...


	12. Apology Part Two

The body arrived at the morgue, Mike and Kate right behind it. They wanted to be there for any unforseen happenings and to speak with Dr. Mohadevan. As the doctor unzipped the bag, the smell hit her too. She was more immune however and just wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Well, what do you think?" Mike asked. The doctor raised her eyebrows at him.

"Detective, I have just started to examine the.." she looked at it, trying to figure out a way to say something gently, "evidence." was the word she finally decided on.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled. He sighed, put his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. Kate watched with interest as the doctor gloved up, took a scalpel and cut open one of the bulging areas on the body. It immediately squirted out the same fluid that had been spewed upon them when they shot it. Kate was intrigued, you could see something inside of it.

"Whatever is was is no longer alive," the doctor said. Kate and Mike both leaned over, though not too far in after their last experience. Rajani eyed them wondering why they were being so reserved. She shook her head, grabbed some other instruments and began to extract the foreign object from the body. As she pulled, it made grotesque squishing and squirting sounds. Mike made a face, Kate merely watched with no expression.

The doctor laid it on the table. The three stared at it, amazed at what they saw.

"What is that?" Mike said his voice barely above a whisper.

"In my opinion, it looks to be some cross between a spider and a human."

"Holy shit," was all Mike could say.

Vicki was throbbing with need by the time they arrived at the house. They had a little over two hours before they had to meet with Mike and Kate.

"I think we should shower first, we need to get this shit off of us," Vicki told Henry. He had much more on him than she did, but she still felt nasty. Henry readily agreed. They headed upstairs to their bedroom, Vicki peeping in her children's rooms wishing they had been there to at least kiss goodnight. Although she wanted and needed to be alone with Henry, that was her one dirty little secret..kissing her children goodnight was a must for her. She sighed and headed for the hot shower Henry was already running. She stepped into the steam, closing the door behind her.

Henry had already rinsed off. He put her under the stream to rinse her off too. He wet her hair, sudsing it up with his favorite shampoo. Vicki let him wash her hair out, turning her around as he did. Her back was to him and Henry took the opportunity to begin to wash her softy, massaging her shoulders as he did. Vicki was enjoying his touch, the sensuality as well as the relaxation of it. Henry bent down and kissed her shoulder bringing an involuntary shudder from Vicki. Henry moved his hands down her arms bringing them slowly around her front. He rubbed his hands over her slick breasts eliciting moans from Vicki. Vicki used her hips to grind against Henry's erection, bringing a growl from Henry. Henry continued his movements at her breasts, rolling and massaging them with his palms and hands. Henry slowly slid one hand down Vicki's stomach making it ripple under his soft touch. Vicki knew where he was headed. She urged him on by thrusting her hips toward his hand. When he reached her soft curls, he teased her before hitting the spot he was so eagerly seeking. Henry slid his hand up and down, the water running between them providing less friction and more pleasure. Henry slid his fingers inside of her bringing a small gasp from Vicki. She stopped him before she was too far gone, turning in his arms. Henry tilted his head at her in confusion. She slid her hands up his chest, her breasts pressing onto him. She rolled her eyes up at him.

"Henry," she said softly as she lazily traced his pecs with her finger, "I can't tell you how sorry I am." She said looking back down at his chest. Putting a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

"Victoria, I know you're sorry, you already told me.." he kissed her lightly, "I want to show you I forgive you.." he smiled a knowing smile. Vicki smiled back and decided it was her turn to give some pleasure to Henry. She kissed his chest, laving his nipples with her hot tongue. Henry grunted as she greedily lapped at them, taking turns at each one. Henry ran his hands into her hair pulling it just a little as she continued her path down his stomach. She pushed him back onto the glass wall of the shower. She kissed down into a kneeling position, running her hands down onto his ass, enjoying the feel of his tight muscles. Vicki freed one hand to move to his quivering shaft, now threatening to explode.

Vicki teased the tip with her tongue, running it around the edge creating bucking and writhing from Henry. He whispered her name, his head back and eyes closed as she took him in and out of her mouth, her tongue curling around his hard shaft. She used one hand on his ass for balance, the other she used to roll his sac bringing more groans and grunts from deep in Henry's throat. Vicki looked up to see Henry's mouth open slightly, his fangs extended..she had brought his beast. Vicki smiled behind what she was doing, relishing in the enjoyment she was giving Henry. Vicki continued her skillful manipulation of his member. She rolled the tip with her tongue, rimmed him and finally after much teasing began to take him all the way down. Henry resisted the urge to thrust in further, he knew she would take care of things herself. She took him all the way in over and over, gripping his shaft when she came up for added pleasure. Vicki felt his thighs and ass begin to quiver and shudder. Henry roared out her name as he spilled himself, his hands splayed against the shower as he spasmed over and over. Vicki turned and rinsed, Henry grabbed her spinning her as he did.

"My turn," he said in a husky voice. He turned the shower off, opened the door for her and dried her off. He slowly dried her breasts, Vicki bit her lip and sighed at the sensation he was sending through her. After she was dried off, he took her to their bed and made her lie down. He lay down beside her, softly running his hands up and down her body. He leaned in to kiss her softly at first then more erotically pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her sweetness. He moved from her mouth to her neck, then to her chest. Vicki's breathing increased as he began to kiss down her breast licking and swirling his tongue all over, circling each nipple before taking it in. Using his free hand, rolled her taught nub, pulling and twisting it to a peak. He brought goosebumps all over her body as she shuddered underneath him. Henry's mouth found it's way to her other breast, his teeth scraping her nipple as it did. Vicki arched into him and cried out his name.

Henry continued at her breasts until she was writhing so much he thought she would fall off the bed. She was clawing at him trying to pull him into her. Henry moved his hand between her legs, pushing his fingers into her and pumping her into a frenzy. Vicki was panting, telling him she wanted him now. Henry still teased, not giving in just yet. He extended his fangs, biting her breast slightly then licking the wound shut almost immediately. Vicki's walls clamped down on his fingers letting Henry know he had only just begun to bring her into the abyss of pleasure he was planning for her.

Henry stopped what he was doing leaving Vicki on the edge of madness. She growled at him, her eyes silver.

"What are you doing?" Vicki asked in a deep raspy voice. He smiled at her as she travelled down to his erect member and sighed.

"Get up." he demanded. As she got up, he turned her around, her back facing him. He bent her over, trailing his hand down her back as he did. He grabbed her hips and positioned them in front of him.

Henry bent down, his tip barely pressing into her wet folds, once again teasing her.

"Vicki, what do you want?" he whispered into her ear. She tried to back down onto him, he stopped her. He reached around and began to manipulate her with his hand. She ground down further, still refusing to answer him. He still refused to let her have him. He kept working at her, feeling her wetness on his tip.

"Say it Vicki, just say it and I'll do it." he said once again, kissing her shoulder, laying his head down on it and still working her closer to climax. Vicki's will was being worked away, she was nearly there but knew she had to say it before he would enter her.

"What is it my love? What do you want?" Henry knew she would answer this time.

"I want you Henry.." She managed.

"You want me to what?" he growled out.

"I want you to fuck me Henry.." and with that, Henry thrust into her, holding her with one hand, continuing to bring her closer to release with the other. Vicki braced herself on the headboard as Henry drove into her, his rock hard shaft pounding her into oblivion. His hand worked her, rolling her into her orgasmic release. The tinglings in her stomach began as she drew nearer to completion. She screamed at her release, her spasms drawing Henry further into her, the warmth from her wrapping itself around him. Henry continued his thrusting, Vicki matching his thrusts with ones of her own. She relished the feeling of post orgasmic love making. He stretched her out bringing more groans and grunts of pleasure. Henry bent to her shoulder, his fangs piericing her skin. Vicki's vision went dark as he drank, bringing her again and again. Henry spilled into her, her name falling from his lips as he finished. They both fell onto the bed, spent and satisfied.

Henry pulled Vicki close to him kissing her tenderly.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting you Henry," Vicki sighed kissing his chest.

"I know, you just showed me." Henry smiled down at her.

Henry and Vicki lay quiet for a moment then got up to get ready to meet Mike and Kate.

"You ready?" Vicki asked as they finished dressing.

"I'm relaxed, does that count?" Henry smiled...


	13. Facing Fears

Vicki and Henry met up with Mike and Kate at the college campus.

"What are you going to tell Crowley Mike?" Vicki asked. Mike shrugged.

"Hell if I know," he sighed. Mike was armed, Vicki had her sword at her back, Kate was armed as well.

"The trail the...thing..." Mike finally said, "left trailed out toward the park and the campus. Which way do you think it's nesting or whatever the hell it's doing?" Mike asked Vicki as he pointed between the two. Vicki looked then decided they would split up.

"Oh no way, that's not a good idea," Mike said waving his hand.

"I agree, Vicki, you know I'm not thrilled about you being here anyway, we should stick together," Henry fear was put to the back burner for Vicki's safety.

"Okay fine, but let's take the campus first, search for any underground or dark areas in the buildings," Vicki said drawing her sword. Henry shook his head. He was still amazed that Vicki would go into a giant mutant creature fight with a sword, but that was so Vicki.

They headed off toward a dark area near where Clark was taken. Mike took the lead, then Henry, then Vicki with Kate at the back looking behind them for cover.

"Anything?" Mike said over his shoulder to Henry.

"No." Henry said.

"Dammit! Where the hell could it be?" Mike said in frustration. He lowered his gun and kept looking.

Henry stopped, frozen where he stood. They all looked toward the direction he was looking. Vicki could see Henry was somewhat distressed. He was breathing heavily, he was vamped out and was sweating.

"Henry..you okay?" Vicki said as she brought her sword up in a defensive stance. Mike and Kate had their guns drawn. Out of the trees, out of the darkness, it came toward them.

"What the fuck is that!?" Vicki said rather loudly.

"I think," Kate said, "that's our little problem."

"Little?" Mike said his eyes wide. They all watched as the large arachnid came toward them. It did indeed have the face and arms of a man, but the body and legs were like a spider. It was drooling, oozing liquid from different parts of it's body. The creature was making strange noises. The man's face was making mouth movements but nothing was coming out. It was twisted and grotesque.

Henry was still frozen to one spot but something made him snap out of it..Vicki was a little too close to the creature. She was swiping at it with her sword. Henry growled, grabbed her and put him behind her.

"Hey!" Vicki yelled still trying to get around Henry. Although Henry was terrified, he was more concerned for Vicki's safety and that of his unborn son. He took a defensive stance, putting his arms out to keep her from coming around. The creature stabbed at them but Mike and Kate began to unload their guns into it. It jerked back with each shot, the same type of fluid coming from it that came from Mark's body.

The creature made a screeching noise so loud it was almost deafening. Mike unloaded an entire magazine, so did Kate. They both reloaded and began to fire simultaneoulsy once more.

The creature began to fall back, turning and skittering out of there on it's spider legs. They all ran after it, knowing it would go to it's hideaway.

The creature disappeared into a sewer.

"Why does it always have to be a sewer," Henry mumbled. The group followed in slowly, looking for a blood trail. The trail was soon found, bloody slime and all. Henry could hear the same noises from the sewer that he heard in the body earlier.

"There's something else here," he said.

"What?" Mike asked, stopping them all for a moment. They were deep into the sewer, it was dark and musty but they could see they were at the large opening. There were tunnels leading off in different directions. Water was at least two inches deep in some areas, sloshing as they walked along.

"I heard the same thing in the apartment," Henry told them. Mike and Kate looked at each other.

"What?" Vicki asked noting their exchange.

Mike told them about Dr. Mohadevan's find, the mutant thing inside of the body.

"There's something bigger than that," Henry said.

"Now how the hell do you know that?" Mike asked.

Henry pointed behind him. Mike turned on his heel, stumbling back as he did.

"What the...??"

There in one of the openings was a pulsing sac, bulging, ready to burst at the seams. Vicki's eyes went wide. Kate and Mike brought their guns back at the ready. Mike glanced down at the ground, pointing in the direction the blood went. He motioned for them to follow him, putting his finger of his mouth to be quiet. As he turned back around, something came out of the dark, slamming into him, tossing him across the sewer. Vicki spun around, sweeping her sword and catching it in midair with the leg that struck Mike. She cut the leg, it caught her too, throwing her as well. Kate was went down as another leg hit her. Henry used his vampire speed to pick up the sword. His vampire mind was telling him to kill it, his human mind was telling him that he was afraid. The protective father in him won over his fear. He hesistated only a moment then sliced into the creature's heart, stabbing the sword up to the hilt. Henry roared as he pushed the sword in, his fangs showing, his eyes black as liquid from the creature spilled over his hands. Vicki was now sitting up. She saw what Henry had done, how he was reacting. She could see from where she was that he was shaking, whether it was adrenaline or fear, she didn't know but she knew that Henry had faced his fear in a very big way and won.

The creature sputtered, the man-face screaming a silent scream. The arms were clawing at air trying to reach for the sword and pull it out. Mike and Kate were now up too, going to Vicki to check on her.

"You okay?" Mike asked. Vicki nodded yes, holding her side. She was hurting more than she let on. She would worry about that later.

"Henry?" She called to him. Henry stood and watched the creature fall over it's legs spasming and jerking. Henry was still vamped and breathing deeply, his hands at his sides dripping with the disgusting fluid. Mike and Kate replaced their guns. Vicki went to Henry's side, reaching down to take her sword out of it's chest. She started to pull but even with her added strength, she couldn't get it out. The jerking motion was creating more pain in her side, moving around to her stomach. She didn't let on that she might be injured though it was in the back of her mind that she might be more injured than she wanted to believe.

"Dammit! I want my sword!" She said as she pulled. Mike started towards her to help, but Vicki stopped him. Henry bent down slowly, reached between the unmoving legs, never taking his eyes off of the face. He yanked the sword creating another slimey stream of fluid from the chest of the creature. The creature jerked again as the sword was removed.

"Damn, that was nasty," Kate said.

"That was filthy mcnasty," Mike said. They backed slowly away from it, no one taking their eyes off of it to make sure it was dead. As they turned, Henry heard human heartbeats, four at least.

"Wait, there's someone down here," Henry said searching the darkened sewer. Vicki stood beside him trying to keep from wincing with each step. Kate came to stand beside her, she could see that Vicki was hurt. Vicki eyed her in a silent, don't tell Henry yet, look, Kate nodded.

"Think it might be Clark and the others?" Mike said. Henry didn't answer, he just kept moving. They finally entered another room with large cocoons.

"They are alive." Henry stated. He took the sword and began carefully slice open the cocoons. Mike helped him out, removing the webbing as he cut it away. The first one held Mark's girlfriend. She was alive but just barely. She looked as if she had been burned. Her skin was mottled and peeling away leaving open sores. They gently lay her on the ground and checked her over. She began to stir then screamed as she came to. It took a moment for them to calm her.

"What...where..." She looked around trying to get up. She was weak but was finally able to stand.

"Where..where..is..it..?" She stuttered, looking around with wide eyes. Her clothing was covered in slimey fluid.

"She's in shock, let's get the others open and get them out." Kate said. Henry sliced while Kate and Mike opened the webbing. Vicki was starting to feel sick. She still did not tell Henry. She stood back and checked out the victims. They all had an almost identical reaction as they came to. Clark was in the last one. He was the least injured and when he came to, he starting throwing his magic out in defense.

"Whoa whoa!!" Mike yelled grabbing his hands. Clark was wide-eyed too but in a different sort of way, he was looking for the spider that attacked him.

"Where is it?" He looked around. They told him it was dead.

"Are you sure?" he said relaxing somewhat.

"Yes, we're sure," Henry told him.

"We need to kill the babies," Clark told them.

"What babies? The sac? I doubt they'll survive," Mike said. Clark looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I think you might be wrong about that.." he said pointing. They entire group turned as if in slow motion to see little mini-creatures crawling toward them. They were more deformed and disgusting than the giant one.

Mike threw up his hands.."Aw hell!!.."


	14. Flaming Mad

Mark's girlfriend started to scream at the top of her lungs. Had she not been hurting so badly, she would have slapped her and told her to shut up. Vicki holding her side with one hand, feeling her shirt start to soak through with warm fluid. She gingerly lifted her shirt. She had a four to five inch gash in her side that was oozing blood rather quickly. Henry was at her side, his face in a worried frown.

"Vicki, why didn't you say something? We have to get you out of here," Henry touched her side, she hissed in pain. Henry picked her up. Henry knew the seriousness of her pain when she didn't protest his help. Vicki lay her head on Henry's shoulder, her arm draped around his neck. Mike glanced over and saw the situation.

"Dammit!!" Mike was backing the group away, trying to protect them as much as he could. He knew it was useless to try to shoot them. There were far too many of babies and not nearly enough rounds.

"Henry! Get her out of here," Mike barked at him. Clark, Kate and Mike were doing their best to back everyone out slowly. Clark even tried throwing out his magic, Kate added hers but nothing stopped them. They could see something coming the from the entrance of the tunnel. Henry was backing away very slowly too. He knew that if he ran, they might rush them.

"MOVE!!"

Clark turned to see Coreen at the entrance.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Coreen yelled again. They all scrambled back, the creatures rushing them just as Henry had suspected. As soon as everyone was safely out, Coreen fired up the flamethrower and began spraying them back and forth, lighting up their little deformed asses. They screeched, rolled and went up in flames. Some tried running away, others tried attacking but Coreen kept spraying them, screaming loudly as she did. She walked toward them getting each one as it tried to run away. She wasn't taking any chances. The fire licked at the walls, smoke billowed around her. Clark was by her side to make sure she wasn't randomly attacked. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were all dead. Burnt carcasses littered the sewer, an acrid smell lingered in the air. Coreen stood there, her flamethrower by her side dripping fuel. She was breathing heavily from the adrenline rush. Clark took the flamethrower from her.

"Take that you little fuckers," Coreen said. She was out of breath and panting. She spun around grabbed Clark by the face and planted a huge kiss on his mouth. Mike, Kate and the others were just outside the entrance to the sewer. Clark and Coreen ran out to join them. Clark never heard Coreen curse, she was beyond pissed.

"Where's Vicki?" Coreen said looking around.

"Henry took her to the hospital, she was hurt." Mike told her. Coreen didn't need to tell Clark to move it, he was already on it.

"Hey Coreen.." Mike called out.

"Yeah?"

"Fantastic job..thanks!" he smiled. Coreen nodded and smiled back.

"Anytime Mike," She told him, "just hopefully not anytime soon."

"Henry," Vicki said weakly, "I don't feel good. I'm dizzy." Henry offered her his wrist as he drove thinking that maybe by feeding from him, it would replenish her blood. She couldn't extend her fangs like Henry. Henry bit down and opened his wrist for her. He pressed his wrist against her mouth to drink. She had never drank from him unless she was pregnant and hungered for it or during lovemaking and then, it was only very little. He had no idea if it would help at all. He listened intently trying to here the baby's hearbeat. He couldn't distinguish between Vicki's rapid pulse and the baby's. She barely drank from him then turned away.

"Henry..I'm sleepy.." she whispered.

"Vicki! Vicki don't go to sleep!" He floored the car racing as fast as he could to the hospital. Although Vicki was immortal, she could still die of the simplest things, such as blood loss.

Henry knew Vicki was bleeding to death. A tear slipped down his cheek at the thought of not only losing Vicki but his unborn child as well...

Coreen and Clark made it to the hospital in record time.

"Is Vicki Fitzroy here?" Coreen asked the nurse at the desk.

"Ma'am..we aren't allowed to give out that kind of..." Coreen reached over the counter, grabbed the girl by the collar and gritted her teeth. Coreen was beginning to growl deep in her throat.

"LOOK, I know you're just doing your job, but she's my family..where IS she?" The poor girl was choking. Clark was doing his best to peel Coreen off of her. Clark had his hands around Coreen's trying to pry her fingers open.

"I'm sorry, " he apologized, "she's just a little emotional. I think it might be in your best interest to tell us where she is." Clark finally got Coreen's hands off of her nurse's clothing but was still having to hold her back, her arms flailing at the woman. The poor nurse was coughing, rubbing her neck and trying to catch her breath.

"She's down the hall.." she rasped out and pointed.

Coreen's personality changed in a flash. She smoothed her hair and clothing, said a polite thank you and nearly ran down the hall. Clark shrugged, smile sheepishly and followed her. The nurse watched them leave, she was still in shock.

"Henry?" Coreen knocked on the door she had pointed to. Henry opened it and let them in. Vicki was in a bed sound asleep. She was pale but alive. There was a blood bag hanging on the pole, an iv bag as well.

"How is she?" Coreen said as she moved her hair from her face and took her hand.

"She's fine," Henry sighed.

"What happened?" Coreen asked.

"When she was thrown, there must have been something sharp enough to put a gash in her side. She, of course, didn't say anything but the blood loss got to her. She wouldn't have bled out so quickly if she hadn't been pregnant but she was losing blood the baby needed too," Henry sounded very distraught. Coreen was afraid to ask.

"Is...is he okay?" She finally said.

"Miraculously, yes. They sewed her up and this is her second bag of blood," Henry told them. "She'll heal quickly now that she's being replenished."

"That is amazing," Coreen said softly.

"She is amazing. Her stubborness is always saving her. I like to think it's always us, " Henry smiled and shook his head, "but I think it's her stubborness that does it." Coreen couldn't argue with that.

"But you, my dear Coreen, you and that flamethrower.." Henry shook his head.

"Yeah well, Clark kept telling me to get rid of it but I just couldn't seem to part with it." She said with a laugh. Vicki was stirring.

"Vicki?" Coreen stood up to get closer to her.

"Coreen?" Vicki said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I"m here," Coreen was crying now.

"Stop crying dammit." Still Vicki, even in near death experiences.

"I'm glad you're okay," Coreen sniffed, "and the baby too." Vicki nodded, sliding her hand down to her stomach. She hadn't told Henry that she had felt him move earlier in the day. Even though she was still early, Vicki could feel fluttering. She would save that news for when they were alone.

"Thanks Coreen." Vicki said.

"For what?"

"For not throwing that damn flamethrower away..that's been your best investment yet." Vicki told her.

"See, it's a good thing I don't always listen to you huh.." Coreen told Vicki.

"Yes it is," Vicki said softly. Satisfied that Vicki would be okay, Coreen and Clark decided to leave.

"Henry, thanks for bringing him back," Coreen said as she gave Henry a tight hug. She pecked Vicki on the forehead making her frown. Coreen laughed at Vicki's response, took Clark's hand and left. Clark told them thank you as he left.

Vicki closed her eyes for a moment then opened them when she felt Henry sit on the bed. He picked her hand up, kissed it lightly then placed it over his heart.

"Don't get all mushy Henry, I'm fine," Vicki sighed. Vicki knew she might cry if he said something romantic, her hormones were raging and she had been frightened when she realized how injured she truly was. She would never admit that to anyone, not even herself.

"Sorry, you're in no position to make demands are you?" He teased. He leaned over her putting one hand on each side of her. Vicki looked up into serious eyes.

"Vicki, no matter what happens, nothing will every frighten me enough to not be there for you," he said softly.

"I know Henry, I know," she sighed as a single tear trickled down her cheek. Henry kissed it away then kissed her softly on her full lips.

"When do I get to leave?" Vicki asked him as he pulled back.

Henry shook his head laughing at her impatience.

"Tomorrow, not before then." Vicki opened her mouth to protest, Henry put his finger over it.

"No arguements. You still have to rest and get this last bag of blood in you," Henry lifted her gown to look at her wound.

"Hmm..you are already healing," he said putting her gown back down, brushing her skin with his hand as he did. Vicki eyed him suggestively. She was getting her second wind.

"How long to I have to wait for Henrytime?" Vicki whispered in a very seductive voice.

"Vicki, you almost died, the baby.." he started.

"But I didn't and I'm feeling better already..all this extra blood in my body, I'm just getting so warm all over," she fanned herself with her hands.

Henry growled, tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough...


	15. Closing The Case

The next evening, Vicki was due to be released from the hospital. She had wanted to leave first thing in the morning but Dr. Morton had said no. Vicki was less than pleased that she had to stay the entire day. Her wound was no longer hurting her although it was still red and visible. The stitches were still in place but Vicki knew they weren't really needed. The baby was still strong and doing well. They had their first sonogram pictures which were not much more than a little blob but Henry was proudly displaying them to anyone who would look. Mike and Kate stopped by in the morning to fill them in on what they had discovered after talking with Mark's girlfriend, Kayla.

"Kayla told us that Mark discovered Profressor Litman experimenting on himself and wanted Mark to volunteer," Mike told her.

"Kayla found out and told Mark to get out. He didn't want to at first because the money was so good, struggling students thing. He finally agreed to videotape one more time and was then going to turn the tape over. Unfortunately, that last time wasn't enough. Mark got the disc to a friend, Professor Litman followed him home and attacked him, leaving him for dead."

"Was he already deformed like that?" Vicki asked. Someone would have surely noticed a giant spider walking around.

"No, not yet. He did have some strange appendages already," Mike cleared his throat. The whole pulsing sac thing, as he put it, was still fresh in his mind.

"Yes, he was able to bite Mark with some fang type things, although we didn't see them in the sewer, Kayla said he had them." Kate added. That's how Mark became infected but obviously, something had gone terribly wrong with his transformation. He took Kayla after biting Mark, leaving him unable to move to come after her.

They continued telling them that Kayla shared the fact the the ones taken would be food for the new arrivals.

"Henry, I'm impressed and I owe you a big apology," Mike said extending his hand out for a handshake. Henry shook his hand, surprised at the detective's gesture.

"Thank you." Henry said politey with a nod of his head. Mike gave Vicki a kiss on the cheek causing Henry to tense a little even though he knew it wasn't romantic in the least.

"Are you still...jealous over Mike?" Vicki asked noting that Henry's posture had changed.

"No." Henry answered quickly. Vicki knew better but kept it to herself.

"Well, tonight I will show you how much you are loved, how's that?" Vicki asked pulling him into a kiss. Henry relaxed, sat beside her and enjoyed her advances. He balanced himself with one hand, the other caressing her cheek. Vicki's hands slid down to his jeans and cupped between his legs. Henry jumped and groaned.

"Vicki, just a few more hours," He said pulling away trying to readjust himself in the process. Vicki ran her tongue across her lips bringing a groan from Henry. He closed his eyes trying to get the visual out of his head.

The nurse came in to release Vicki. She wanted to run out of there as fast as possible but of course, she had to be wheeled to the door.

"Do they kids know?" Vicki asked once they were on their way home.

"No, they thought we are out of town on a case. Gwen said they are waiting eargerly for you to get home." Vicki just smiled, she couldn't wait to see them. They couldn't wait to see her either. Luckily, Vicki was prepared for their rush at the door. Instead of picking them up, she was bent down in a group hug. London was trying to crawl all over her, Abbie and Ward hugged and kissed her. They did the same with Henry.

"We missed you." They told their parents. Abbie was eyeing Vicki suspiciously. Vicki knew there would come a day when their connection would be so strong, she wouldn't be able to hide anything from her.

"We missed you too," Vicki said heading to the kitchen for some real food. Vicki sniffed taking in the aroma of Gwen's cooking.

They had a nice family dinner, Vicki and Henry bathed the kids, then read to them before bed. Henry insisted that Vicki soak in a hot tub for relaxation.

"Aren't you going to relax me?" Vicki teased.

"Yes my love, just humor me, okay?" Henry asked.

"Fine..whatever," Vicki said heading towards the bathroom. When she opened the door, the entire room was lit only with candles, rose petals were all over the floor, chocolates were on the side of the tub along with glasses filled with ginger-ale. Vicki gasped a little, then turned to Henry.

"This is so beautiful," she said moving to kiss him softly. He wrapped himself around her, pulled her close and just held her for a moment.

He pulled away, his face full of love for Vicki. He brushed her hair from her face cupping it as he did.

"You are my world Vicki, you and the children. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I know it sounds..mushy as you put it, but it's true," he kissed her softly. Vicki moved a little as Henry ran his hands softly down her sides.

He pulled back, "Did I hurt you?"

Through heavy lidded eyes, she shook her head no.

"Then let's relax, shall we?" ...


	16. The EndFor Real

Henry slowly undressed Vicki being careful as not to hurt her. He knew she was still a little tender but Vicki, by nature, would never tell. Henry then took his clothes off slowly, teasing her as he did. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over his shoulder. His abs rippled as he undid his belt, sliding it out and tossing it as well. Vicki was tired of waiting, her impatience won over as she undid his pants and yanked at them. He kicked his pants the off, stepping out of them as he did. Henry stood before her fully nude. Vicki stepped close to him, his hardness pressing against her stomach. Vicki kissed his chest, licking his nipples as she did. Henry pulled her up to his mouth, parted her lips and tangled his tongue with hers. His hands roamed her body, feathery touches everywhere. He lightly brushed her nipples, peaking them, pulling and pinching them. Vicki groaned, threw her head away from him and arched into him. Henry enjoyed her body and her reactions for just a few moments then stopped, much to her chagrin.

"What the hell?" Vicki asked as she looked at him with her silver eyes. Henry took her to the bathtub.

"Our water is cooling off," he helped her into the tub and slid behind her. He handed her a glass of gingerale, Vicki chuckled at their romantic bathing.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck and earlobe.

"Nothing," she answered slugging her ginger-ale back. She set her glass down, grabbed his and put it down and turned to face him.

"I wasn't done.." Henry said pointing to his glass. Vicki moved closer and wrapped her legs around Henry, pushing him against her opening.

"No you're not, but you're done with that," she told him while she pushed further still. Henry groaned and grunted as she tease him. He pushed her back, reached for the chocolate and put a piece in his mouth. Vicki looked at him and frowned.

"You'd rather eat chocolate?"

"No, I'd rather eat something else, but you're so impatient tonight," he grinned. Henry put a piece in her mouth.

"Mmmm..so warm and tasty," Vicki teased. Henry bent to kiss her still tasting the chocolate in her mouth. He moved to her neck which Vicki offered willingly.

"Vicki,' he whispered in her ear, "I can't take blood from you for a few days." Vicki just nodded, she didn't need him to take blood from her to fulfill her needs. That was just a bonus. Henry satisfied her every need, every time. He continued nibbling, biting enough to make her shudder and jump. Henry slipped his hand down into the water, gently moving along her side. His hand feathered lightly over her stomach, finally finding her soft mound wet with more than water. Vicki lay her head on his shoulder her breathing shallow in anticipation of what he was going to do. He then surprised her by picking her up enough to put him back down onto him. She was already so tight, Henry had to ease his way in. She sighed as he fully sheathed himself within her.

"Don't move." she whispered.

"Why?" Henry was worried that it was too soon for her.

"I just want to enjoy feeling you inside of me," she whispered back. Vicki was wrapped tightly around him, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, even her inner walls around his hard erection. Vicki rocked a little letting him know she was ready. He stood up, both of them dripping water. Henry grasped her hips and thrust up once. She grunted and groaned, his name falling from her lips. Her eyes were closed, she was lost in the small thrusts he was making as they exited the bathroom. Their position was helping Vicki take Henry all the way in hitting her g-spot with each step he took towards the bed. Vicki wasn't going to last long, Henry wasn't either. When they got to the bed, Henry sat her down and pulled himself out. Vicki spasmed and sighed. She was sitting on the edge of their bed holding herself up with her hands.

"What now?" Vicki sighed. Henry kneeled in front of her parting her legs, his hands running softly and slowly up the inside of her thighs.

Henry could sense her growing desire, hear her heart beat faster. He kissed his way up to between her legs. She was barely able to maintain a sitting position. Henry pulled her to the edge of the bed allowing her to lie down in a more comfortable position. Vicki groaned as he lifted her to his mouth, his hands on her ass. He darted his tongue around her outer folds, her writhing increasing with each swirl of his tongue. Vicki wriggled down toward him wanting more. Henry moved up to her hard nub, taking it his his mouth. He rolled her into a frenzy. Henry felt her getting close, her legs quivering with each manipulation of his tongue. Henry moved down, darted his tongue in and out of her, then moved back up to roll her over and over. Just as she would get close, he would move back to darting his tongue in and out. Vicki was ready to explode with his next roll and she did just that. He brought her over and over, she cried out with the intensity of it. Henry lifted her up as she finished, turning her to mount her from behind. He slid in slowly, still unsure of how much she could take.

Vicki hissed as he stretched her out from her multiple orgasms. Henry grunted as she rode him down. He let her take the lead. She began slowly rolling herself down onto him as he held onto her hips to keep her balanced. It only took a few thrusts for Vicki to start slamming down onto him.

"Vicki, don't hurt yourself," Henry whispered.

"You'd better hope I don't hurt you," she growled out her thrusts becoming more aggressive. Henry couldn't help but smile. Only Vicki could have a near-death experience and still be turned on and ready to go.

"Oh, you can hurt me all you want," Henry growled back. Henry held off as long as he could. As Vicki spasmed again, her walls tightening around him, her juices flowing over him, he finally released with grunts and quick hard thrusts. His legs were shaking, he was sweating and yet had goosebumps all at the same time. He leaned over Vicki's back kissing her shoulder as he did.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said softly. After cleaning up and redressing, they climbed into bed together. Vicki snuggled up next to Henry throwing an arm and leg across him. Her head lay on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow and steady. Henry played with Vicki's soft hair twirling it in his fingers.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

Vicki took his free hand and put it on her stomach. Henry felt nothing at first, then a small flutter. His senses were heightened allowing him to feel the slightest movement.

"When did this happen?" he said as he smiled never removing his hand from her stomach.

"Yesterday."

"Vicki, if anything had happened to you or to our son.." Henry started, his eyes misting somewhat.

"Henry, don't even think about it." She told him.

"This is going to be one tough little guy.." Henry said as he felt another flutter.

Vicki had no doubt he would be, he had no choice. Being a Fitzroy was not an easy task.

Very soon, Henry and Vicki would face their greatest challenge yet...

The End..for now!


End file.
